The objectives of the proposed research are: the synthesis, determination of absolute stereochemistry, and analgesic evaluation of some 4, 4-disubstituted-N,N-dimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2- naphthylamines. Stereochemistry in the series will be established by the application of the modified octant rule for the ORD/CD curves of aromatic ketones. The ketones, in turn, will be prepared by cyclization of 4-substituted-4-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro- 2-naphthoic acids. Correlations between stereostructure and analgesic activity of the amines will be made.